Here Comes Trouble
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: "She knows what she's doing to me, but she makes it look so easy! Here comes trouble again." Set in 1994, Val is just a lowly high school student, Stoick is the mayor's son… one night Val and Stoick meet… and she gives him a black eye, so naturally, Stoick wants to see her again, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I love Stalka more than I should… and this is Perfect-verse. So, I'm not really sure if this counts as a 'prequel', as much as this story is about Stoick and Valka meeting, so this is basically what happens after they meet, like Val said in Here Comes The Goodbye Chapter 13. So, you don't **_**have **_**to read the Perfect series to get this, but if you want, and see the basic story line, this **_**is **_**set in same universe, so yeah…**

**So long story short, I blame my Stalka feels for this~**

* * *

Seventeen year old Valka was sure she had enough money, she just got her paycheck. Unless… Simon took money from her again.

Damn it Simon…

"Ma'am," The person behind the counter said "Do you have the money or not?"

"Does it look like I have the fucking money!? No!" Val said, before kicking the candy stand in front of her.

"I'll pay for her." A Scottish voice said behind her.

Val turned around and saw a small but bushy beard in front of her. She crossed her arms and cocked out a hip. "Look, I don't your help okay."

"Sure you don't." Red Beard laughed, rolling his green eyes

"Look, if one of you doesn't pay, I'm going to have call the cops." The guy behind the counter said, crossing his arms.

Red Beard pushed past Val and pulled out his wallet. Red Beard set a case of beer on the counter. "How much was the gas?"

"$43, she paid for twenty of it, so the rest of the cost comes to twenty three dollars."

"And with the beer?"

"Twenty seven dollars please."

Red Beard set a credit card on the counter and felt a glare on his back. He turned his head and saw the girl glaring at him. "What's your deal? Hasn't anyone ever been nice to you?"

"Of course! But not random strangers! I didn't need your help okay."

"So, I guess you wanted to go to jail?" Red Beard asked

"Maybe." Spat Val, then walked out of the gas station. Red Beard smirked at looked at the guy behind the counter.

"Wish me luck brotha." Red Beard said, grabbing the card and beer.

"Good luck." The guy said, and Red Beard walked out.

* * *

Valka needed to get out before Red Beard came out. She fumbled her keys out of her pocket, but dropped them. She bent over and grabbed them, when she heard footsteps. _Damn it_.

"You're welcome." Red Beard said, crossing his massive arms "My name is Gerard, but people call me Stoick."

Val straighten "My name's Valka, but my friends call me Val… or they would if I had any." She did have one friend… but he's her counselor… her life is kinda sad.

"It's a wonder why you don't have any friends. You're a joy to be around." 'Stoick' said, laughing.

Val glared. She was fun to be around, it's not her fault that no one likes her. "Why are you here?"

"Because it's a free country." Stoick shrugged.

Val sighed "Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because! I don't need you around. I don't need you or any other man."

"Come on Val."

Val took a deep breath, then punched him in the eye. Stoick yelped in pain, dropping his beer.

"That's for helping me!" Val got in her car and drove away.

Stoick watched her drive away, with his left eye swelling. He smiled "Wow…"

* * *

The next day at school Val was sitting with her friend/ school counselor Gunner, but people call him Gobber.

"You punched him?"

"Yeah." Said Val, eating her sandwich, hen wiping her chin for spray mayo.

"Why? He paid for your gas."

"I paid for half of it." Stated Val, glaring at him. Why couldn't he understand that she didn't _want_ Stoick What-his-face to help her? She could handle things on her own.

"Look, lassie, you can't go around punching people more than half your size." And there it is. They have talking about her 'issues' for the past year and half. Val doesn't think she has issues, she just doesn't like it when people help her when she doesn't need it.

Val rolled her eyes "He said his name was Gerard."

Gobber's eyes widened "Gerard Haddock?"

"I don't know!" Val looked around the office and sighed. She eats lunch every day in her counselor's office, to help with her 'anger problems'. Gobber was thirty two and has been seeing Val for her anger problems since she was sixteen and got in a fight with a guy three times her size.

Like she said, she doesn't have issues, the guy was trying to hold her book, so she hauled off and slugged him.

Gobber turned to his computer, and tried to pull up the internet.

"Damn this dial-up internet. This internet thing isn't going to last. It's just a fad!" He held up his hook hand, and Val couldn't help but this was a danger to student's wellbeing; that hook hand of his. He was also missing a leg, but it was just a normal peg leg.

Val rolled her eyes "How is this helping?"

"I _was_ going to show you a picture of him, but if you're gonna act like Miss. Priss, I won't."

Val groaned, throwing her head back. Sometimes she can't really understand him. "Gobber!"

"Sorry! Jeez… I think I have a picture somewhere… He went to this school when I was just starting my student teaching here." Gobber looked through a year book "Aye! Here it is! Gerard Haddock… you, my friend, punched the mayors son. Good job."

Val bit her lip and sank lower in the plastic chair.

Great, that's just great… that's just her luck.

* * *

"I think it makes you look tough." Simon, or Spitelout to his friends, Jorgenson said.

Stoick looked away from the mirror to glare at him. He looked back at the mirror. That black eye does kinda make him look tough.

"So, what happened? Bar fight?" asked Stoick's other friend Alvin.

"Uh no." Said Stoick. As if he could get into a bar fight, his dad would kill him. "I kinda got punched by a…" Stoick stopped "A… _girl_." Stoick finished with a whisper

"A what?" asked Alvin "A girl? Gerard James Haddock got punched by a girl?"

"Hey! In my defense, she was a pretty strong girl!" Stoick held out his hands

"Did you catch the girls' name?" asked Spitelout "Maybe you could finally get laid."

Stoick ignored the comment of getting laid. "Yeah, Valka…"

Spitelout spit out his beer "Who?" because that couldn't be _his _sister, because that'd be-

"Some girl named Valka…"

_Shit_. "Dude, you got beat up by my sister…" stated Spitelout, trying not laugh.

Stoick's mouth fell open "Your sisters hot!" Because he couldn't think of anything else to say, and he's the college graduate of the three.

"Dude really?" Asked Spitelout "That's my little sister."

"How old is the girl?" asked Alvin, making Stoick glare at him.

"Seventeen." Stated Spitelout

"Dude, you got beat up by a seventeen year old." Laughed Alvin

Stoick chose to ignore that "She didn't seem seventeen…"

"Yeah, she has problems. She's nuts." Said Spitelout "My mom almost sent her to a reform school. I can't believe little Vally hit the mayor's son…"

Stoick looked back in the mirror and stared at the eye.

_Valka Jorgenson… _Stoick smiled.

He needed to see her again.

* * *

**So~ This is just a introductory chapter, the plot will start soon. Hope you like it and I own nothing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm back~ Guess what! I'm sick again! Great… *cough* kill me *cough* wait, what? **

**Anyway, here's some review response **

**HIccstrid4life: You're review made me smile more than I should have. I was band when I got the e-mail and I couldn't stop smiling (which is difficult because I play trumpet~) I hope this meets your standards :) And I hope this story won't make you cry (It probably will; with what I have planned *Evil Laugh in the distance* DRAGO! GO BACK TO YOUR CLOSET!)**

**So, story time! I own nothing!**

* * *

Valka closed her math book with a slam and flew herself back on her bed. When will she never need Pre-Calcus in the real world?

She heard the door open and close, and assumed that her brother, Simon, finally came home. Val closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard pounding up the steps.

"Val!" The door swung open

"Go away Simon, I'm sleeping."

"No you aren't, you little shit. You punched the mayor's son?"

She sat up and narrowed her eyes at her twenty-three year old brother "How'd you know?"

"Because I'm friends with him!" Said Simon "And don't call me Simon. I'm Spitelout!" _Spitelout _puffed out his chest, making Val roll her eyes

Val rolled her eyes "_Spitelout_ why are you even friends with him?"

"Because we met at the bar, and I become friends with him and Alvin. Stoick has a pretty nasty black eye from it. That's some powerful punch you got little sis."

Val covered her face "Did you tell him it was me?"

"Of course, when he said it was a girl, I knew it was you."

"Oh my god. I'm going to jail!" Cried Val

"Calm down dear sister. He didn't seem too upset." Val let out a weak smile "But, don't go around punching men that can beat you."

"And you say you don't care."

"Yeah, don't get use to it."

"Got it."

Spitelout glared and walked out. Valka bit her lip and looked at her hands. Great, now her brother is telling her not to punch people. He's going to tell their parents, and she's going to have to go to military school.

Sometimes, she really hates her brother.

* * *

The office was giving Stoick weird looks, as if he just asked to set fire to the school. All he asked that if he could have some information on Valka Jorgenson. Is it really weird that a twenty seven year old is looking for information about a seventeen year old girl who gave him a black eye?

Wait…

"Mr. Haddock, you know as well as I that I can't give you information about a student."

"Oh come on Eve. We've known each other for a long time. You know me, I know you. I never got in trouble when I was in high school did I? You can trust me." Stoick bribed

"Mr. Haddock, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Stoick swore under his breath, and turned to leave…

And bumped in Valka Jorgenson

"Val?" he asked

"Stoick?" Her wide eyes looked him over "Nice eye."

"Thanks," he smirked

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I-I was here because- because I- uh- really wanted to see you again."

Valka looked down, shaking her head. Doesn't he get it? "This is illegal. I can't, and _don't_, want to see you." Val pushed past him and walked for the counselors' office.

Stoick frowned and watched her walk away.

"Mr. Haddock." Said Eve, pointing to the door

Stoick took one last look at Val, before walking out.

* * *

Val closed Gobber's door quickly, and leaned her back against it with a sigh. Gobber looked up from his piece of shit computer and smiled at her.

"Ms. Jorgenson, what brings you to my office this early in the morning?"

"I really need guidance…"

"How am I supposed to help-"

"Because you're the goddamn guidance counselor! Give me guidance… counselor!"

"Let me finish Valka," said Gobber, pushing his wheelie chair out from the back of his desk. Val sat in her rightful seat next to the window and crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to help you, when you don't even know what you want?"

"What? I know exactly what I want! I want to leave this small, Minnesotan town."

"Do you really want to do that Valka? You're a junior in high school. You haven't even picked out a college yet. You graduate in," Gobber thought for a moment "fifteen months, give or take. You need to figure this out."

"That's not what I need your help on. You're a guy right-"

"Last time I check. It varies on the day."

"Then what happens when you give a guy a black eye, but can't get them out of your head."

"I don't know, I've never punched a girl."

"Gobber! This is serious!" Cried Val

"Valka, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Gerard Haddock is way too old for you. He's twenty seven years old. You're seventeen. He's not leaving Berk, you're going places in this world. Don't get involved with a guy just because he has charming eyes and a good beard."

Val bit her lip and let that sink in. "You think I'm going places."

"I know you are. You're a smart kid Valka. Just, don't let teenage hormones stop you from your dream."

But- what was her dream? She wasn't even sure what she wanted for dinner, let alone what she wanted to go to college for. What did she like? Animals? Of course, who doesn't? Psychology? That's pretty cool. Math, god no.

Valka put her head in her hands and groaned "Can you kill me with a rock?"

"Sorry Lass, I don't have that power." Which made Val groan louder.

* * *

Stoick stared at his black eye in the mirror in his bedroom.

"If you are just going to stare at it the whole time, I'm leaving."

Stoick looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "Alvin, a _girl_ did this to me."

"Yes, I know."

"You don't know this girl she's-"

"Spitelout's younger sister." Finished Alvin "Dude, you can't really think you have a chance with this broad do you? You're twenty seven. She's what, seventeen. You have no chance with her."

Stoick looked back in the mirror. Alvin had a point, they _are_ ten years apart. She's a good friend's younger sister. And she didn't even like him.

"Come on, you need a girl, someone other than Val…" Said Alvin, and for once, Stoick didn't stop him from dragging him to a bar.

* * *

"This isn't legal."

"You need to calm down."

"But Gobber-"

"No buts. Let me buy you a drink."

Val looked over the crowd and grimaced at the pounding music. How Gobber ever convinced her that this was a good idea was beyond her. And teachers weren't supposed to bring students out for drinks on a Wednesday night! But- it's Gobber, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Dude! Buy a drink! You haven't drank since high school graduation!"

"Sorry, I was too busy getting an education."

"You, my friend, are a killjoy."

Stoick rolled his eyes "I'm not a killjoy, if you actually went college, you would understand."

"College is for nerds and squares." Alvin waved over the bartender and order him and Stoick a drink. As they waited for the drinks, Alvin looked around and caught the eye of a young girl. The girl looked away and Alvin nudged Stoick.

"What do you want Alvin?" Stoick was _not_ in the mood for Alvin right now.

"Look at _that _chick." Alvin pointed in the direction of the girl

"What girl?" Stoick looked and gasped

_Valka_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took forever~ I was busy, and I kind of forgot about it… oops… But I'm here now! Review time!**

**G: Thanks! But, if you read HCTGB, you'll see that Val won't always be like, but just you wait my friend, she'll go back to the Valka we know and love! **

**Hiccstrid4Life: RIGHT! I'm going into Forenic Pysh. Yeah, it's probably going to make you cry, it's going to have more drama than Perfect and HCTGB combined… **

**So, I own nothing and here you go!**

* * *

"Alvin, w-we have to go…"

"Stoick, my friend, we just got here! Live a little!"

"No, Alvin, that's Valka! That's the girl who punched me!"

"That's Spitelout's younger sister?" Alvin asked, pointing to the girl he was making eyes at "Dude… she's a twig! How did _she_ give you a black eye?"

"She punched me, we've been over this." Stoick hid his face

"Are you hiding from a girl?" Alvin raised eyebrow at his friend. Never in his life, Gerard 'Stoick' Haddock has never hid from anything.

"You're the one that is making me forget said girl!"

"Wow, she's really hot." Stoick glared and Alvin put his hands up in mock innocence "I'm just saying."

Stoick looked over and saw a guy who looked familiar hand Val a drink. She smiled at him and drank some. She spit out the drink and the guy laughed. Val glared and slammed the glass on the counter.

Val looked over and the two locked eyes. Valka gasped, but couldn't seem to look away.

Alvin slapped Stoick in the arm, and he jumped.

"Dude… just go and talk to her."

"I-I can't… sh-she's _with_ someone."

"Just go, you big pussy."

Stoick rolled his eyes, but walked over to her.

"Val." He said

"Stoick, what are you do here?" Val asked, crossing her arms

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here. You're the under age one, not me."

"Gobber wanted me to let loose."

"And she needed it!" exclaimed Gobber, throughing his hook hand in the air. Valka moved away from the hook, rolling her eyes.

"Gobber?" whispered Stoick "Oh Gobber! I remember you from high school!"

"That's an impressive eye you've got there Gerard." Stated Gobber, and Valka elbowed Gobber in the gut. He clutched his stomach, glaring at Valka.

"Yeah, Val has an impressive left hook." Stoick winked at Val, and she scoffed, looking anywhere but Stoick. "Hopefully it'll go away before my job interview."

"Ack, it will. Trust me." Said Gobber shrugging

"So, I have Pre-Calcus homework to do so I—" Valka started to walk away, but Stoick pulled her back

"One more dance?" He asked, still pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Oh, Stoick, I-I don't dance."

"Bull! Come on Val!"

They went to the center of the dancefloor. Valka bit her lip as Stoick pulled her close.

"I- don't make me do this…" whispered Valka

"I'm sure you know how to dance…" Stoick whispered back

Valka shook her head "I really don't."

"Don't tell me the sharpest tongue I've ever met doesn't have anything to say right now."

Valka breathed a chuckle "I have the sharpest tongue? How would you know?"

Stoick laughed "You know what I mean." Valka smiled "Come on… dance with me."

Stoick spun her around and held her close.

"Stoick I-" Valka lost her words, the first in her life. She's always known what to say, what to do. But, around Stoick, she's this mess, and she hates the way he makes her feel. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Then don't speak." Stoick whispered, as they swayed around the dancefloor.

This—this can't be _right_. He's _twenty seven_ and she's seventeen. She should be pushing him away, punching him in the eye (again) and run away screaming. So why is she letting _hormones _get the best of her.

Valka pushed Stoick away from her. "I-I have to go…" Valka ran off of the dancefloor, straight to Gobber, and dragged him out of the club.

* * *

Valka stood at her locker the next day, beyond tired and stressed. Valka leaned her head against the closed locker door and inwardly groaned.

The question is why? Why does Stoick like her? If he likes her, that is. She's not pretty, or smart, or likeable, or girly, she won't put out for anyone, or has a nice body, and she has a little temper... okay a _big_ temper.

She could sit at her locker all day and just name off things that are bad about herself.

The bell rung, silently telling Valka that she was late for class, and she booked it to class.

* * *

It's really hard to focus when you really don't give a shit about your country's history, or did it have something to do with the Coral Sea…

Valka's so confused.

Plus, the guy sitting next to her is totally looking at her boobs and it's distracting. Valka sat straighter, and the guy squinted, clearly not liking what he's seeing. Valka cracked her knuckles loudly, but the guy kept staring. Valka slammed her left hook into his nose, clearly breaking it.

"Valka," The history teacher said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose "Go to Gobber's office…"

"What! He deserved it! He was staring at my boobs!" Cried Valka, blushing as the class tittered

"What boobs?" One guy had the gull to say to _Valka Jorgenson_

Valka glared "You wanna go pipsqueak?" Valka lunged, but a burly football player picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"I got her…" His deep, tenor voice said, before walking her out of the class, Valka beating on his back, demanding, loudly, to put her down.

* * *

"Are you calm?" The football player said halfway to the office

"When am I ever calm?" Valka asked, crossing her arms to the best of her ability "You can put me down now."

"I'm afraid you might knock me into next Tuesday." He laughed, shoulders shaking Valka

"I only hit people I hate. Or when they piss me off."

"I thought I was in the 'Pissing-off' category."

"Right now I wish you would piss off and let me go to the office alone."

"But, I won't be a gentleman if I let a lady walk to the office alone."

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Pointed out Valka

"Maybe not at first glance. But Valka, you need more help than you think. You never let anyone save you. Have someone save you for a change…"

"I don't need a savior." Whispered Valka, meaning it. She had grown up with _Spitelout _as her brother. She'd learned from an early age to look for herself, and no one else.

"I think you do…" He whispered

Valka bit her lip, deciding to change the topic "I never caught your name…" Valka pointed out

"I'm Jaret,"

"It's nice to meet you Jaret," Valka said as he stopped in front of the office. Jaret set Valka on her feet and smiled at her

"You okay now?"

"I'm calm, if that's what you mean." Smiled Valka "I'll catch you later?" She asked

"Of course…"

Valka walked to the office door when Jaret's voice stopped her "Don't get into any more fights okay."

Valka turned her head and smirked "I don't think I can promise that." She stepped into the office, and Eve looked up, frowning "Valka, another fight?"

"You know it." Smirked Valka

"You know what to do…"

* * *

Stoick rolled his eyes at Spitelout's rambling.

"And then this—" His Nokia 2110 rang, making him jump. "Hello?" he asked, then listened to the other line "Really. Mom, why can't you pick her up… she's not my reasonability… you created her… fine, but you owe me… yeah, how long is she suspended for? Just until Monday, okay. Yeah, I'll be there in a bit… love you to. Bye." Spitelout hung up and looked at Stoick "I have to pick up the trouble maker… wanna come?"

Stoick smiled "Sure… this'll be fun…"


End file.
